Life is Complicated
by ForeverFallingx
Summary: Maggie Mirfield. Being a slightly socially awkward witch within a family of six makes life sometimes difficult for Maggie. Especially as she, her father and her sister Darcie are the only ones within the family that have magic. Life is filled with wonder, danger, occasional embarrassment, and romance. Just an average day at Hogwarts then. At least she has awesome friends to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, it's been a while since I've written a story on this sight. Actually deleted my old one. Anyway, I'm reaaaaally not the best of writers but I hope that you enjoy this chapter and even you did please give me a review or follow me. This helps motivate me and get me off my butt, and by butt I mean youtube, and onto word :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, only the characters in which I have made up.**

 **Now here's Maggie's story :P enjoy ;)**

I woke up with a start, alarm clock blaring in my ears, eyes scrunched up to prevent the light from searing my brain. I looked around the room, finding an empty bed in the corner which usually occupied my little sister.

"Why does she insist on turning the light on so bright?!" I thought angrily to myself. I buried myself into the covers and tried to snuggle deeper into them, covering my eyes to help with the dull pain that has just started behind them.

Feet came bounding up the stairs towards my room, and I heard the door slam open, and my windpipe was crushed by somebody pouncing on me, landing with a loud oof. I let out a yelp off pain.

"Wake up Maggie! Wake up! Today's the day!" Darcie yelled at me, pulling at the covers to get me up. I hate being restricted. I could feel my chest getting tighter and tighter the longer she stayed on me.

"Darcie! Get...off…I…can't breathe…" I said, wheezing through my words, pushing her off the bed and onto the floor. Darcie giggled, and a loud thump followed. I lifted the covers off my head, showing Darcie on a heap on the floor, smiling at me.

"Are you trying to kill me Darcie?" I said, as Darcie stood up and started racing round the room. "Just because it's your first day at Hogwarts does not give you a pardon for murder?" I glared at her, as she knew full well things like that make me panic.

I slowly got out of my bed, cracking the bones in my back. My sister winced out the sound, and I continued to crack my knuckles. I knew she didn't like the sound, but it served her right trying to crush me. I wandered over to the pile of clothes on my bed, and shooed my sister out of the bedroom. I say shooed, I basically pushed her out because she refused to leave. I stared longingly at the red and black robes at the top of my suitcase, wishing that I could change into them, knowing full well I couldn't until I was on the train. I put my untameable brown hair into two Dutch plaits and made my way downstairs.

My family was all siting at the table, minus Ethan my older brother who is sadly in his third year at University. And yes, he doesn't have magic. My mum always tries to go full out with breakfasts on the first day of term, as we now won't be seeing them until Christmas. Sometimes I feel like she's just fattening us up so we can't physically leave.

"You looking forward to the start of the term girls?" Dad asked us, still keeping his eyes on the newspaper. He still manages to pick up the daily prophet every day, despite us not living properly within the magical community. "Sure" I answered him, sitting down to pick up a piece of toast. I'm not really one for talking when I'm hungry.

"One word? That's all we get?" Mum said, raising her eyebrows at me. My sister Iris, who was in my mother's arms tried to copy her and failed miserably. God, I'm gonna miss that cute face.

"Fine. I am looking forward to fifth year to an extent. Friends wise, hell yeah I'm looking forward to seeing them. OWLs, not really" I said, reaching over the table to the jam. I saw Darcie smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing her boyfriend George" Darcie said, poking her tongue out at me. My heart stopped a little, before I regained my composure and I elbowed her in the side.

"Shut it Darcie, he's my best friend and you know that. That would be like dating Ethan" I said, making a disgusted face at the thought to feign off any panic that may have shown on my face. My whole family it quite friendly with the Weasley's, due to the fact my Dad was friends with them in school back in the day. And I may or may not have a slight crush on George.

"Girls stop fighting and eat. You're going to be late otherwise" Mum said, as she glanced at the clock on the wall. That shut us up. It was 8:30 and considering we live quite close to London, we were cutting it a little fine. After we finished Dad started to pack the car with the suitcases and my pet cat, Ninja. You'll understand why he's called that. Trust me.

Mum as always was fretting and rushing around making sure that we didn't forget anything, while Darcie and I just stared at her like she was a mad woman on crack.

Mum kissed us goodbye as we made our way into the car, hugging Darcie for one last time looking like she was about to cry. Little Iris was attempting to get out of my mother's arms, possibly to run away. Instead she settled for a little wave, and we drove away towards Kings Cross station.

"Is Hogwarts fun Maggie? Am I going to fit in?" Darcie asked with scared, wide eyes, the excitement now gone away. I put my arm around hugging her as tight as I could with the restriction of the seat belt.

"Of course you will Darc. Hogwarts is like home"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lordy lord I was nervous when I put the first chapter up. Just glad it's up now and I can try and get into the swing of writing. So again I hope you like the chapter and reviews are like virtual hugs so I'd really appreciate them ;) Criticism or pointers of how to improve would be awesome too**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own the harry potter franchise. Only my lovely characters**

I'm not saying we missed the train, but we were damn close to. To be precise we got to the wall at 10:55…and the train leaves at 11:00 on the dot. Dad, Darcie and I sprinted over to the wall, pushing our trolley's, dad holding one of Darce's bags that she couldn't carry.

"Ready for the best bit Darcie" I said to her, grinning. She'd never been to platform 9 and 3/4, Dad never let her go. He said it was a tradition that we had to go through, without knowledge of it. Darcie just looked utterly confused.

"Why is there only a platform 9 and a platform 10?" She asked, baffled. Oh young one, you will know soon enough.

"Stand back and you'll find out" I said. I took too steps back and winked at her, then legged it towards the wall and with that I was in the station, surrounded by kids all rushing towards the train, and parents who did not understand personal space. I hated being late for the train. It usually meant that the platform was packed with parents and that made me incredibly anxious. A few seconds later Darcie came charging through with Dad, her face that once held confusion now held a huge grin. That's my Darce, always smiling. Dad ushered us through the large crowd, keeping a tight grip.

"Right Dad we gotta go, otherwise we're gonna miss it" I said worryingly, while trying to keep an eye out for any of my friends who might have gotten on the train already.

"Alright sweetheart" Dad said as he kissed my forehead.

"Remember to send us letters of what house you're in sweetie and I hope you get settle in well" he said to Darcie. This was only a quick goodbye as it was legit about to leave without us. All of our suitcases were sorted out and now all we needed to do was find a carriage.

Most carriages were full when we got in, so we wondered through the train, peering into all the carriages to see anyone I knew. I saw a flash of ginger hair in a carriage coming up on the left and the door just so happened to be open. I pushed Darcie behind me hoping he didn't see either of us. Over his shoulder I could see that Angelina and Fred were also in the carriage. Fred spotted me from the corner of his eye, and when he turned I put a finger to my lips, telling him to not say a word.

Slowly I moved forward, with my hands slightly stretched out and as I started to put my hands on his shoulders to make him jump, he turned round in an instant.

"Boo!" George yelled next to me making me jump out of my skin. Gosh I'm such a wuss.

"Holy mother of god!" I gasped, seeing the grinning face of George Weasley. I had my hand over my heart trying to calm myself down. I shoved George, but that did nothing to stop the streams of tears that were down his face or the loud cackle that was coming from him.

"That's not fair, I was supposed to scare you" I said, pouting at him. Instead of answering, he pulled me into a hug. I missed his hugs so much. I had barely seen him at all over summer, except at the beginning of August where Molly insisted we came to visit. Damn he knew how to stop me from being mad.

"I thought you knew Maggie, that you cannot prank…" he said quietly. He let go of me abruptly and yelled at the top of his voice, "the ultimate prankster!" I punched his shoulder lightly, just so I didn't hurt him but it got my point across. He winked at me, which made my mind go blank, and pulled me into the compartment.

"Hey, don't you mean the ultimate prankster team" Fred said, eyebrows raised.

Darcie followed me through with a devious look in her eye. "I told you he was your boyfriend" Darcie whispered in my ear. I gave her the death stare and that shut her up.

Darce was really fascinated by the train, she loved just looking out of the window, which Fred begrudgingly gave up his seat for her. I on the other hand, was being caught up on everything that had happened to Harry.

"I still can't believe that they put him on trial for self-defence, that's so bull" I said, with utter disgust. I would have finished that sentence but my sister was in the carriage. "He was protecting himself from Dementors, and how did they even get there?" I asked George, however in the pit of my stomach I knew the answer.

"It's obvious isn't it, it's 'You-know-who's' doing" George whispered in my ear and I shivered, either from George whispering in my ear and the warmth of it down my back, or the fact he confirmed what I already knew.

"The ministry is going so downhill, it's terrible. My family doesn't believe a word that the daily prophet has been saying about Harry and Dumbledore and I'm willing to stand up for him" I said proudly, and a little loudly too. Fred and Angelina looked up at me, Ange with rather wide eyes. My palms began to sweat a little. I hate it when people stare at me, it makes me so nervous. George took my hand and held it tight.

"Don't worry" he said, "We'll be alright" Usually when he says that it comforts me, like the time I tried to ride a broomstick and fell off and broke my arm. I was bailing on the floor and he picked me back up and said those same words. This time, it feels more like he hopes it will be good. I don't believe him.

"I hope you're right George, because I have a feeling that this year may be more interesting than I expected" I said with worry and fear evident in my voice.

And with that, I stared out of the carriage window, watching Darcie innocently breathe on the window and draw small shapes.


End file.
